1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight assembly having a plurality of light emitting elements and a motorcycle utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-103801, published Apr. 15, 1964, for example, discloses a motor cycle headlight assembly including a plurality of headlights, which are supported by a lamp casing by means of respective holders.
In this prior art headlight assembly, it has been found that four separate holders are required where the headlight assembly is desired to be of a four light system, including four headlights (light projecting units) two on each side of a vehicle, for example, a motorcycle. Thus, the prior art headlight assembly has a problem in that not only is the number of component parts increased, but the number of assembling steps for assembling the individual headlights to respective lamp casings is also increased, resulting in lowering of the productivity. On the other hand, the headlight assembly itself would become so bulky and so heavy particularly where it is used on a large size motor vehicle that the handling thereof would not be easy and, therefore, not only is assemblage onto the motor vehicle difficult, but the productivity is also lowered.